barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Itty Bitty Bugs
Itty Bitty Bugs! is a thrid episode from "Season 6" of Barney & Friends. Trivia * Hannah wears the same clothes from The Foolish Wishes. And a long hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. And a long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from I Have My Family (episode). And a short hair. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 5 for Aired in 2002 Finally In May 2019!!!!! on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 29 Coming Soon on September 2024 on YouTube Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! # Barney Theme Song (Animal ABC's version) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Animal ABC's) #Look For A Bug!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from On The Move) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hannah says "Thanks!!!!!!". (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Barney I love you (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time, Tea-riffic Manners! and Bunches of Boxes!) # Hannah and Linda leave! From the Chip's Picnic! (Clip and audio from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Circle Of Friends!'s version) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney comes to play (Play Ball!) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney Says Segment (Itty Bitty Bugs) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Come Blow Your Horn!) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Come Blow Your Horn!) # Barney End Credits (Tick Tock Clocks!'s version) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs! # Barney Theme Song (Itty Bitty Bugs!'s version) (Clip from Is Everybody Happy? and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Looking Square in the park!!!!!!!!! ANGELA!!! (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #BJ leave from Itty Bitty Bugs! (Clip from Way to Go! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Let's go visit in the park!!! (Clip and audio from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) #A new home in the park!!! (Clip from At Home In The Park! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Nick says "Thanks!!!!!". (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Hats Off To B.J.!) #Barney I love you (Itty Bitty Bugs!' version) (Clip from The Music Box and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Bye King!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Barney I love you (2002 Season 7's version) (Clip from Pot Full of Sunshine and Audio from Up, Down and Around!, I Can Be A Firefighter! and Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Much better My Tail is better! (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!, Itty Bitty Bugs! and Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Itty Bitty Bugs!'s version) (Clip from You Are Special and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Barney comes to play (Itty Bitty Bugs!) (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Barney Says Segment (Itty Bitty Bugs) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Itty Bitty Bugs!'s version) (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Itty Bitty Bugs!) (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Barney End Credits (Itty Bitty Bugs!'s version) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation